It's High Noon Somewhere
by ampharosmaster64
Summary: The Sole Survivor hired a merc named MacCready, there is one major task that the survivor wants done. Will MacCready complete it? The real question is, will MacCready actually do it? A really dumb drabble that mentions Overwatch, but is not a crossover. I repeat, this is NOT an Overwatch crossover. Any feedback is appreciated. Very minor swearing.
1. Issue 1

_**I do Not Own Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda Game Studios**_

The Commonwealth, although not as hostile as the capital wasteland, it still have issues it needed sorted out. That is not what the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 was focusing on at the moment. She was in the outskirts of Diamond City searching the ruins of Boston for some sweet loot. Along for the ride was the mercenary MacCready, who was from the capital wasteland and was hired by the Sole Survivor a while ago for still unknown reasons.

"So, what exactly are we doing running around out here boss?" he asked after about two hours of wandering around aimlessly.

"Looking for useful supplies, and really awesome weapons. To boldly go where no one has gone before!" The Sole survivor replied.

"And to do that is to wander randomly?"

"Yup, how else would you do it?"

MacCready just sighed, and realized this was going to take a while. At least he is getting paid for this. However all of a sudden the survivor stopped and crouched behind an old billboard. MacCready followed, and saw why the Survivor did that. There was a pack of Raiders that had settled in the alley in front of them. He took out his rifle, prepared for a firefight, but then the Sole Survivor, instead of pulling out her weapon, she turned to him instead.

"MacCready, I have a request actually." She asked.

"Ok boss, but seriously now? Can't it wait till, you know, when we're not about to be shot at by raiders?"

"It can't wait, it requires the raiders."

MacCready was taken by surprise.

"Well, what is it exactly besides shooting at raiders?"

The Survivor gave MacCready a cowboy costume and revolver. Then it was clear to MacCready at least, having read a lot of comic books in his life, since he recognized the costume.

"You want me to dress up as Mccree, run up there, say his catchphase, and kill all the raiders with the revolver?!" MacCready asked while staring at the Sole Survivor with a strange look.

"Wait you actually have read the 'Overwatch' series of comic books?" she asked.

"Who hasn't? The 'Overwatch' comics were rivals to the 'Unstoppables' comics. The constant fanwars made copies widely available, even after the Great War. 'Unstoppables' being more popular even though 'Overwatch' was a newer series. Personally, I have enjoyed both."

The Sole Survivor's eyes quickly lit up. "If you've read 'Overwatch' then who is your favorite hero? Personally mine is Mercy or Tracer. Mccree is also in my top 5 as well."

"Mccree is pretty cool, but Genji or Widowmaker are my favorites."

MacCready then paused for a moment and realized this was not the best time to fangirl over fictional comic book characters, even though he was enjoying it.

"Boss as much as I enjoy talking about 'Overwatch', we are in range of hostile raiders with guns and weapons so…."

The Sole Survivor nodded. "Yeah, so are you going to dress as Mccree and say the catchphrase?"

"I'll do it boss, without saying the catchphrase though."

The Sole Survivor looked at him with a death glare.

"Why not?"

"It's kind of annoying, and really impractical."

Then the Survivor started digging into her bag and took out a bunch of caps.

"MacCready, I'll freaking pay you so you can say it."

"Um, ok. 200 caps then."

Then she gave him 200 caps, and then she looked away as MacCready put on the Mccree costume.

"This is worth it." He thought as he put on the final part of the costume, which was the cape. Then he walked out into the open with the revolver, staring down five raiders.

"What the actual hell is that guy wearing?" one raider asked his fellow raiders.

"How should I know? This guy looks like a total goof. Time to take him down."

"I dunno man, I think I'll actually feel bad killing this dude. Poor sap probably doesn't have anything good on him if he is dressed like that."

Regardless, the raiders pulled out their weapons anyway prepared to start shooting. They were curious as to what the strangely dressed person was going to do.

MacCready then stared back at all of them, and just before he fired a shot. He said in a gravelly cowboy voice,

"It's high noon."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" shouted a raider right before MacCready headshot him with the revolver. The others started to panic firing shots at random, MacCready quickly took them down with only the revolver, and the Sole Survivor was cheering from behind the billboard. Once all the raiders were dead, the Sole Survivor ran out of hiding and gave MacCready a high five.

"That was awesome." She said.

"That was more satisfying than I thought it would be actually." MacCready said in an excited voice. "I'm going to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Ok MacCready, or should I say Mccree? Just imagine it, the Silver Shroud and her partner Mccree! Bringing law and order to the Commonwealth!"

MacCready chuckled.

"Oh the irony."

Then the Sole Survivor also started to laugh.

"Oh yeah! Just like Mccree, you are also a former mercenary trying to atone for all the really crappy things you've done in the past. You left that mercenary group after you felt things were worse than before. Then he became a vigilante seeking to make the world less crime ridden."

"This entire showdown reminded me a lot of 'Overwatch' issue 52, when Mccree found out 'Overwatch' was reformed and joined the group of heroes."

"Didn't issue 52 also have Mccree reveal his unexpected dark and tragic backstory and why he was a bandit in the first place, yada yada yada?"

MacCready got nervous, he didn't trust the sole survivor that much just yet.

"Well this is real life, so you won't find out till the next issue."

"Alright, I'll respect that. So are we going to be the nerdiest do-gooders of all time or not?"

"Yes, defiantly. I'm up for that."

Tales of the two vigilantes from Goodneighbor spread across the Commonwealth. The thought at first sounded completely absurd. Two people dressed in pre-war cosplay wandering around aimlessly shooting at random gunners and raiders? It seemed unlikely, up until the duo started helping the Minutemen, Railroad, and possibly the Brotherhood of Steel with quests to help the Commonwealth. Their endless quest for 'Justice' put fear into the hearts of raiders, and happiness into people and comic book nerds everywhere. Of course, the dynamic duo's true identities' are unknown. They are just known as The Sliver Shroud, and her partner Mccree. Serving a nice plate of justice with a side of radiation wherever they went. Panic and fear was created when out of nowhere, in a place you'd least expect it, you'd hear.

"It's high noon."


	2. Issue 53 and Beyond

**_AN: Ok, I was going to make this a separate story, but I decided to just add it as a chapter instead. The original story was supposed expose a ship, but I didn't want to force that. Now in this chapter I am though. Probably the only time I'm updating this, unless you all want more. Please enjoy! If not, please leave feedback!_**

"And the day was saved once again by the Silver Shroud and her sidekick High Noon cowboy!" The radio on the Sole Survivor's pip boy squawked as she and the mercenary by the name of MacCready was wandering around the Commonwealth.

"High noon cowboy?! Boss, shouldn't we try to tell people its Mccree and not High Noon cowboy dude?" MacCready sighed after hearing the last line of the broadcast. "And I'm not a sidekick, I'm your partner. There is a difference."

The Sole Survivor of vault 111 and the mercenary MacCready had been traveling for a couple months, acting as vigilantes. The two had become really close, and trusted one another almost completely. Barbara, the sole survivor, helped MacCready retrieve a cure for a disease MacCready's son has from the dangerous Medtek research facility. MacCready helped Barbara find her son Shaun, although that wasn't exactly a joyous reunion. Now the duo were on their way to investigate strange happenings in the Museum of Witchcraft.

"MacCready, how many times have I told you, you can call me Barbara instead of boss?" The Sole Survivor asked MacCready.

"How many times have I told you, you can call me Robert instead of MacCready?"

"Touché."

"Still, you should tell Travis that the Silver Shroud's partner is Mccree. It is very annoying to hear the ridiculous names he keeps making up for me." MacCready said as "Uranium Fever" started playing on the pipboy.

"And then not see you get very frustrated every time Travis broadcasts?" Barbara chuckled. "No offense, or anything. However, it is really funny."

MacCready started to blush slightly, and there was brief pause until he thought of a comeback.

"Then should I send an anonymous letter to Travis with giant bold letters that spell out, "BARBARA MORRISON IS THE SILVER SHROUD, PS: THE COWBOY IS MCCREE." I'm sure with giant news like that, he'd broadcast it."

Barbara gave him a stern look, but spoke in a sarcastic voice.

"You wouldn't."

MacCready smirked as he replied.

"Of course not, as long as I'm still a partner and not a sidekick."

Barbara loved/hated when MacCready smirked like that. On the bright side, it is freaking adorable. Minus side being she starts blushing like crazy. Barbara quickly pretended to be fiddling around with the map on her pip boy, hoping to hide the fact that she was blushing from him.

"Well, you are my partner. Your work has been more than satisfactory." she said quickly.

"I aim to please." MacCready chuckled in response.

The next ten minutes was filled with nothing, but the sound of our shoes against the ground, and the various songs Diamond City Radio was broadcasting. It wasn't until "Crawl out through the Fallout" started playing when the silence was broken.

"Hey boss, you know I really appreciated you helping me out with Duncan's cure right?" MacCready said as they started walking up a small hill.

"Yeah, heard any news on how Duncan has been doing since then?" replied Barbara.

"No, but what I was going to say is, well I've been a pain in the as-. I mean hard to get along with. I haven't expressed my full gratitude."

"MacCready, you helped me find Shaun. It was the least I can do."

"You give yourself too little credit! I don't think I would've done the same thing in your position."

"Ok, now you're the one giving yourself way too little credit MacCready." Barbara huffed.

"I was a gunner, a mercenary, killed people for caps."

"And? In the end you quit the gunners and still wanted to help others anyway. That sounds like the makings of a good person."

MacCready stopped in his tracks, in front of Barbara. Then turned around and looked straight into Barbara's emerald eyes.

"You did just hear me say I killed people for caps right?"

"And you dress up like a comic book character nobody remembers to help better the Commonwealth now. The past is the past, no one likes broody people, well except maybe the Silver Shroud." Barbara replied, and continued walking.

"Wait, you think I'm broody?" MacCready asked as the sound of crunching of the rocks on the ground started to happen rapidly as he ran to catch up with Barbara.

"Sometimes."

"What was the last thing you said in that sentence? I want to make sure I heard it right."

Barbara's heart rate started to increase, and she slightly sped up, almost into a sprint.

"It was nothing important."

"If it was nothing important, then why say it at all?" MacCready asked. "I feel like you're hiding something boss, but if you don't want to tell me, I won't push it."

"Good, now let's continue going to the museum shall we?"

The rest of the trek was filled with minor skirmishes with bloodbugs and raiders, and the smooth music from Diamond City radio. The afternoon soon turned into calming night. Even with all the gunshots and the majestic voices of singers long gone, MacCready still couldn't shake off the last sentence he thought he heard Barbara say earlier.

 _"The past is the past, no one likes broody people, well except maybe the Silver Shroud."_

Was she referring to herself? Was it a joke, or a smart remark? What if it was an accidental statement reveling the true hidden feelings of Barbara Morrison? These were some of the thoughts that filled MacCready's head as they shot at monsters and wandered across the Commonwealth.

"Why am I even wasting my time with such thoughts?" MacCready asked himself in his mind. "First off, she is my boss, and my closest friend. I can't risk ruining that. Secondly, she probably misses her deceased husband, like how I miss Lucy."

However, as MacCready walked by Barbara's side, he realized the last time he felt like this was when Lucy was still alive. Barbara was a shoulder to lean on, like Lucy was. A beacon of light in the darkness, like how the Sliver Shroud was a symbol of hope in the Commonwealth.

"Um, boss can we talk for a second?" asked MacCready in nervous voice, stumbling over his words.

Barbara stopped walking and turned to MacCready, turning off the radio on her pipboy so that she could hear MacCready a little better.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you about earlier, and before you start running off, I just would like confirmation."

"Alright, ask away." She sighed.

MacCready took a deep breath.

"When you said 'No one likes broody people, well except the Silver Shroud.' Earlier, were you referring to yourself, and if so were you referencing possible feelings?"

"Yeah, and I think I see where this is going."

"Then I really messed up didn't I? You probably still miss your husband so…" MacCready sighed in disappointment,

Barbara blinked and then interrupted his sentence.

"I thought you were going to tell me you missed Lucy so much, that you were going to tell me to lay off the feelings and remain friends."

"Wait so does that mean?"

"Robert, I've come to care for you, a lot." Barbara said as she put her hands into his. "I have no idea how it was possible, but with all of this chaos and death. I somehow found myself falling for you, if that is ok of course."

"Geez, I'm not really good at this, but I really care about you too Barbara. I have no idea how, but for some reason, you've filled back up the void that has been in my life since Lucy died."

Then Barbara started to laugh.

"Dear god, this sounds like something out of a cheesy romance film or something, yet I'm perfectly fine with that."

MacCready and Barbara stood side by side, now looking at the silhouette of the Museum of Witchcraft in the distance.

"You know, people are going to talk about random High Noon cowboy dude and the Silver Shroud." MacCready said as he and Barbara started to walk again.

"Honestly, I bet fanfiction exists somewhere in the Commonwealth already." Barbara joked, staring into the distance. "Partners, in more ways than one. A cowboy and detective, seeking justice wherever they go."

The two continued on their way, holding hands and walking side by side.


End file.
